


...and be loved in return

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Past Lives
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’era voluto del tempo.Hikaru aveva lottato contro l’istinto di chiamare Yabu nel cuore della notte, di piangere al telefono, di implorarlo, di pregarlo, di chiedergli di amarlo così come lui lo amava.Quel tempo era passato, e lui riusciva a ripensarci con una certa serenità.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	...and be loved in return

**_ \- ...and be loved in return - _ **

_C’era voluto del tempo._

_Hikaru aveva lottato contro l’istinto di chiamare Yabu nel cuore della notte, di piangere al telefono, di implorarlo, di pregarlo, di chiedergli di amarlo così come lui lo amava._

_Quel tempo era passato, e lui riusciva a ripensarci con una certa serenità._

_Non era ancora in grado di sorriderne, ma era sicuro che anche quel momento, un giorno, sarebbe arrivato._

_Non era stato semplice, questo era certo._

_Ma mai gli era sembrato così difficile come in quel momento, in cui si ritrovava Yuya di fronte, e di fronte ad una scelta che avrebbe dovuto prendere._

Sono innamorato di te, Hikka.

_Quello gli aveva detto il più grande, e lui non aveva saputo fare altro che rimanere in silenzio._

_Nella sua mente i pensieri si affollavano, contorti, ed era come se lui non fosse in grado di venirne a capo._

_E Takaki aspettava, e lui sapeva che gli avrebbe dato il tempo necessario per pensare, che avrebbe continuato ad attendere anche per sempre._

_Ma che non se ne sarebbe andato senza una risposta._

Capitava spesso che Hikaru ripensasse a quella giornata.

Non provava niente di particolare nel farlo. Solo, di tanto in tanto, gli tornavano alla mente gli occhi seri di Yuya, quel suo sguardo risoluto, quello che da quel giorno raramente gli aveva visto in volto.

Quando ci pensava, sorridere era la cosa più naturale del mondo.

_“Io... non lo so se sono pronto, Yuuyan. Lo sai quello che è successo con Yabu, sai perfettamente come mi sono sentito, perché tu sei stato quello con cui ne ho parlato. E... non so se potrei essere in grado di amarti” gli disse, in un mormorio._

_Yuya sorrise lievemente, un sorriso che non sapeva troppo di felicità, più che altro di comprensione._

_“Certo che lo so. E se non fosse successo forse non sarei nemmeno qui, adesso. Ma... tu sei a pezzi, e io odio vederti in questo stato. Se pensi di poter riuscire ad aprirti anche solo un po’ con me, vorrei che mi permettessi di provare a renderti felice” ribatté, e ad Hikaru venne quasi da piangere nel sentire quelle parole._

_Perché stava tergiversando. Ancora, non aveva la sua risposta._

Hikaru ricordava che in quel momento pensava che non sarebbe mai stato pronto a rispondere.

Perché da una parte voleva rifiutarlo, conscio del fatto che non c’era niente in lui che all’epoca gli andasse bene, conscio che gli avrebbe causato della sofferenza, conscio del fatto che per quanto avesse provato a rimuovere Yabu, la sua presenza continuava a permanere in lui, per il semplice fatto che fino a quel momento era stato l’unico uomo di cui si fosse mai innamorato.

Ma dall’altra, la sua proposta gli era sembrata maledettamente allettante.

Felice...

Non si era mai sentito del tutto felice, e non aveva idea di come Yuya potesse riuscire a mantenere fede alla sua parola, ma sapeva che aveva voglia di crederlo possibile.

_“Perché fai questo, Yuuyan? Non hai paura che io ti faccia del male?” gli chiese, come per cercare di convincerlo che quello in cui si stava imbarcando era una pessima idea, come se volesse che fosse lui a tirarsi indietro, così risolvendo qualsiasi suo dubbio._

_Ma il più grande scrollò le spalle, con espressione vagamente più rilassata._

_“Non è un problema tuo, Hikka. So a che cosa vado incontro, so che cosa rischio nel chiedertelo. Vorrei solo... che ci provassi, ecco tutto. Se pensi che ci possa essere anche solo la minima possibilità che tu cominci a provare qualcosa per me, vorrei che sfruttassi quella possibilità.”_

Hikaru ci aveva pensato ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

E quella possibilità, in effetti, esisteva.

Dacché aveva rinunciato a Yabu, era passato del tempo. E per quanto il pensiero di lui continuasse a seguirlo come un’ombra, era un’ombra poco invadente. Aveva abbandonato l’idea che nella sua vita ci fosse spazio soltanto per lui, che nessun’altro potesse colmare quel vuoto, che solo Kota fosse quello giusto.

E voleva bene a Yuya, e il pensiero di poterlo amare non gli sembrava poi una cosa così difficile.

Avergli detto di sì gli era costato, ma il sorriso dell’altro l’aveva ripagato di qualsiasi fatica.

_La cosa più grande che tu possa imparare è amare, e lasciarti amare._

Le parole che gli aveva detto Yuya, le ricordava ancora con precisione.

Gli erano piaciute, e lui c’aveva provato davvero a farlo, anche se si sentiva sempre un po’ in difetto nei confronti di quel significato.

Perché aveva amato, Hikaru. Aveva amato, ne aveva sofferto, e poi si era semplicemente lasciato amare per qualche tempo, crogiolandosi nelle sensazioni che gli dava la presenza di Takaki al suo fianco, godendosi ogni istante dei suoi abbracci, delle sue carezze, di quelle parole sussurrate al suo orecchio che lo facevano sentire come se al mondo esistessero unicamente loro due.

Ma per troppo tempo si era, per l’appunto, lasciato amare.

Poi una mattina si era svegliato, e tutto gli era apparso diverso.

Si era accorto di aver sorriso spontaneamente nel vedere Yuya dormire pesantemente dall’altra parte del letto, si era accorto di quanto gli piacesse sentire il suo odore permeare la stanza, le lenzuola, i cuscini.

Si era accorto che nient’altro era importante, e che da mesi non gli capitava più di pensare a Kota, a quanto lo avesse amato e a quanto dolore avesse dovuto scontare per lui.

Era felice, semplicemente.

E adesso era ancora lì, con quella stessa sensazione addosso, con quello stesso sorriso e quello stesso odore che permeava ogni cosa intorno a lui, quell’odore che per lui era diventato qualcosa di familiare, di meraviglioso.

Si mosse verso Yuya, passandogli lentamente un braccio intorno alla vita per cercare di non svegliarlo.

Lo sentì mugolare appena ed agitarsi, ma non aprì gli occhi.

Gli poggiò il viso contro le spalle, stringendosi a lui e cercando di annegare nella sua presenza, in tutto quello che gli comunicava.

Amare e lasciarsi amare, e poi Hikaru pensava che non ci potesse essere più nient’altro.

Yuya aveva detto una cosa giusta ed una sbagliata, ma non poteva fargliene una colpa.

Aveva mantenuto la sua promessa, l’aveva risollevato, aveva rimesso insieme i suoi pezzi, l’aveva reso felice.

Ma ora Hikaru non si lasciava più amare e basta.

Amava Yuya, amava quella persona che giorno dopo giorno era ancora in grado di farlo sorridere.

Amava quella persona che per lui aveva lottato, e che alla fine aveva vinto.

Non c’era più nessuno che subisse quel sentimento, ora erano sullo stesso piano.

Erano felici, insieme.


End file.
